Not So Sweet Dreams
by AzzieMusical
Summary: SJ. Jounouchi isn't good at making speeches ever. He dosen't know why he even agreed to do it. Or did he even agree to it? Angst, character death (sort of)


AN/ No idea where this came from. Was just home ill, and all of a sudden I had an inspiration to type this up. Dedicated to my aunt Francis "Mavis", who passed away two years ago. Enjoy!

* * *

"Kaiba Seto was..." Jounouchi trailed off, finding that already his audience were starting to blur from a film of tears, "...an...amazing person. People describe people as being 'one in a million' but...he was one in ten million. He is-was," he corrected himself painfully, "Unlike anyone else. You could scour the.. entire world and you'd never find anyone else like him."

He broke off, his heart aching from just mentioning the other. He regretted agreeing to do this, coming after the slick, well timed and most of all, rehearsed speeches from Kaiba's fellow business men, Jounouchi felt completely out of place.

He gazed down at the crumpled paper in his hand, scattered with kanji written hastily in a blue biro, smudged in various places from his tears. Ignoring the whispers that had started up in his silence, he screwed the paper into a ball.

"We started out on the wrong foot," he began after a long while, his hand holding the paper so tightly, the corners were starting to dig into his skin, "Both stubborn as hell.. both competitive to the end. Not a day went by without us gettin' into a fight of some sorts. But," he took a deep breath, "All that changed. We... found out a little more about each other.. about how we worked, and why we did what we did. Through that.. we discovered that... although we had our differences... we weren't really that different from one another."

Hoards of memories came flying back to him, and he had to close his eyes tightly to try and stop the tears escaping, knowing he had to stay coherent enough to show everyone just how much the other had meant to him.

"We became friends," he started up shakily after a while, his eyes now shimmering with unshed tears, "Then good friends... a total difference to how we started out. We became closer, he helped me with my homework, and in turn, I helped him to have fun. It.. all fitted together...like the pieces of a puzzle. Then," Jounouchi let out a soft sob, "He... he kissed me. So we.. .started going out together... the best time of my life."

He was crying silently now, tears running slowly down his pale cheeks, not caring anymore what his audience must think.

"Then... we fell in love," he managed in a whisper, though loud enough to echo through the church, "True love... I...loved him... so much," he shook his head, "No.. I LOVE him so much... t-that won't ever change. I love Kaiba Seto... and... I know he loved me back. That's... why I'm here...to tell you that," he looked up, face flushed slightly from crying, "...t-thank you."

There was a long silence as people took in the blonde's words, the odd shuffle as some people started wiping away tears of their own. Jounouchi sank silently to his knees, head bowed as he cried softly.

Running footsteps suddenly echoed through the silent church as Mokuba ran down the aisle, his own face tear stained as he rushed up to Jounouchi, enveloping the taller boy into a gentle hug, whispering something to the blond. No-one heard what he said, but Jounouchi lifted his head up to smile faintly at the younger boy, wrapping his own arms back around him and holding him close.

* * *

A gravestone. Situated beneath a weeping willow tree along side two others, those of his parents. The names only just visible in the growing darkness, Jounouchi sat down cross legged in front of the newest addition, tears starting up again as he realised just who was underneath the fresh earth he sat upon.

"Hey Seto," he spoke softly, his voice hoarse from his crying, "...it's... been a long time since... I came here. That day.. you remember? Why.. you were upset and you wouldn't tell me why? Then.. you brought me here.. and explained why. That you came here three times a year, once on the day your mother died, once on the day your father died and... again on their anniversary," he smiled slightly despite himself, "..I never told you this, but.. I thought that was the sweetest thing ever. And... don't worry.. I'm gonna keep it up... July 7th for your mother... November 23rd for your father... February 22nd for both of them... and," he reached up to wipe a stray tear from his face, "May 10th... for you. I promise... I'll be here," he broke off, more tears falling, "I love you Seto... more than anything in the world. And I always will. No matter what."

"Pup?"

Jounouchi's eyes widened, and he glanced around wildly. Nothing but darkness greeted him, it was as if only he and the graves in front of him existed. Tears falling harder, he buried his face into his hands.

"Puppy... don't cy," the voice continued softly, "Shush.. it's okay."

Jounouchi felt warm, and as he closed his eyes he could feel arms wrap tightly around him, feel the brush of hair across his bare arm, feel the soft breath of his lover against his cool skin...

"Katsuya... wake up!"

Jounouchi opened his eyes at that, wincing slightly at how sore they felt from his tears. They widened slightly at the sight before him, and he buried his face into the bare chest inches from his own, still sobbing softly.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, but wrapped an arm tighter around the blond, resting his other hand lightly in Jounouchi's hair. Waiting patiently for his lover to calm down, Kaiba reached down to prise Jounouchi's face gently away from his chest, so he could gaze down at the blond.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice soft. Jounouchi gulped slightly before speaking.

"I.. had.. a dream," he began slowly, his face a little flushed, "..that you died."

Kaiba blinked, before leaning down to nuzzle against Jounouchi lightly. The blond sighed softly, leaning into the gesture, closing his eyes.

"It's okay," Kaiba murmured gently, "It's just a dream... I'm still here. I won't leave you..."

"Don't.. ever leave me," Jounouchi whispered back, "Please.. I couldn't take it."

"I won't," Kaiba replied softly, closing his own eyes, "I love you Katsuya," he shifted to press a warm kiss to the blonde's forehead, "Try to get some sleep.. I'll be here if you need me."

Jounouchi managed a faint smile.

"I love you too," he replied quietly, before resting his head back against Kaiba's chest. He fell asleep after a while, wrapped safely within Kaiba's arms.

FIN


End file.
